


Cold and Warm

by SeekerSpock32



Series: Harry Potter: Golden Generation [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Ginny is part of the Golden Trio, Light Angst, rated only for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekerSpock32/pseuds/SeekerSpock32
Summary: A brief but traumatic event brings Harry and Ginny together in ways that will impact them and people around them for years to come.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Harry Potter: Golden Generation [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726438
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Cold and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Prisoner of Azkaban. First released part of a much larger overarching story.
> 
> Obviously I don’t own Harry Potter.
> 
> I fixed my formatting, so now we have italics.

As soon as the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were all aboard the Hogwarts Express, Fred and George left Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to find their friend Lee Jordan. Percy left them for the Prefect’s Compartment in a way that definitely seemed too eager. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny searched for a compartment. It always seemed like everywhere was full, but maybe it wasn’t always like this. Harry’s trip in the flying car with Ron and Neville last year probably emptied out a compartment single-handedly. There was only one with a decent chance of private conversation, but it already had a young but clearly ragged man sleeping in it. His robes were shabby and his face was visibly scratched from what seemed like a very long time ago. 

“Let’s stop here, everywhere else is taken," said Hermione, and the four of them moved into the compartment. 

“Get lost, Ginny. You can ride with your friend Loony Lovegood, right?” said Ron. 

Harry thought he heard Ginny swear at her brother under her breath as she started to walk away down the corridor. Harry wanted to talk to her too, and was a bit miffed by Ron, not only as Harry’s plan to talk to Ginny alone at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour had failed, but he felt Ginny needed to hear about Sirius Black, as well.

“Nonsense, Ron. Ginny should hear this, too," Harry said comfortably, took Ginny by the wrist, and ushered her back into the compartment. He was surprised Ginny didn’t recoil at this like she would have the previous year. Ginny smiled and sat down at the window next to Harry and across from the sleeping man, next to whom Ron and Hermione had taken seats. 

“Hear what, Harry?” Ginny asked. 

“I’ll explain in a moment," Harry replied, “Who’s this?” he asked the room at large.

“Professor R.J. Lupin,” Hermione said forthrightly. 

“How d’you know?” Ron asked.

“It’s on his suitcase, Ron,” Hermione replied, pointing up. 

“Do you think he’s really asleep?” Harry asked.

“Looks like it,” Ginny replied. 

“Good. I need to tell all three of you something private and important,” Harry said.

“Even Ginny? You trust her with this?” Ron asked incredulously. 

“You underestimate your sister, Ronald,” Hermione muttered, “I’m sure she’s kept a few embarrassing secrets about you from us.” Ginny nodded with a smirk that left Harry and Hermione very interested in what she was remembering. 

“Yes I trust her. Thanks, Hermione,” Harry answered, and Ginny smiled at him. Harry closed the door and proceeded to tell the three of them what he had heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking about Sirius Black, what Mr. Weasley had told him, and that Sirius Black was appearing even on the Muggle news now. Hermione reiterated that she had also seen Sirius Black on the Muggle news, but the Muggle version of the story was quite a far cry in terms of accuracy when compared to the  _ Daily Prophet _ . Harry had already known this from staying at the Grangers’ but Ron and Ginny had no exposure to Muggle news. They took the news as well as they could, but all of them were concerned. There was nothing any of them could do about Sirius Black right now.

After a while, Harry had run out of things to tell Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, so the conversation turned first to Hermione’s holiday in France, then the few things that happened when Harry stayed with Hermione for that month, then to happenings at the Burrow over the summer as well as more details of the Weasleys’ holiday to Egypt. 

“I didn’t go into any old tombs,” Ginny said glumly.

“I’m sorry Mum didn’t want you to come in there, Ginny. It really was fascinating,” Ron said sympathetically.

“It wasn’t Mum’s decision,” said Ginny.

“What? Then whose was it?” asked Ron. This was clearly not what Ginny had told him before.

Ginny pointed at herself. She looked directly at Harry in a mix of thankfulness and guilt and said, “I’ve had enough of ancient chambers for a lifetime.” 

There was a pause before Harry figured out what she meant by this and quickly said, “Oh”. 

“Yeah,” said Ginny, looking out the window away from everyone else. 

“Ginny, you’re not still feeling guilty about that, are you? I’ve forgiven you at least a dozen times,” Hermione said reassuringly but also unintentionally condescending. Ginny still looked away.

“Yeah, Dumbledore forgave you on the spot and nobody actually got hurt in the end except Lockhart, and he certainly deserved it. And the man responsible was punished. And how many people actually know about you being possessed? Hardly anyone. Not even Seamus, Dean, Lavender, or Parvati know about that,” Harry added, before putting an arm around Ginny. Ginny finally looked back at the group. 

Harry thought back to when he told Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George that it was Lucius Malfoy who had put Tom Riddle’s Diary in Ginny’s cauldron at Flourish and Blotts. It was that day in Flourish and Blotts where Ginny had dropped all pretenses of being shy and stood up for Harry to Draco Malfoy. As a ‘punishment’ for standing up to Draco, Lucius Malfoy had planted Tom Riddle’s diary in Ginny’s cauldron, and she’d been unknowingly attacking Muggle-Born students, including Hermione. Yet, all of that was over now, or it should have been. Since Ginny stood up for him that day, Harry had fancied Ginny, and he knew she fancied him but probably didn’t anticipate the equivalence. Harry had wanted to tell her that he liked her sometime this year, maybe even right now, when trouble showed up.

Lucius Malfoy’s arrogant son Draco pulled the compartment door open. He was flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, as he usually was when he made confrontational statements. Harry abruptly removed his arm from Ginny’s shoulder.

“What?” Harry asked indignantly and without any enthusiasm.

“No need to be rude, Potter,” Malfoy said smugly.

“Oh sure. ‘Rude’ says the git who always barges in on our private conversations when we quite clearly want to be left alone. We never seek out  _ your _ compartment on these train journeys,” Harry said, and without even getting up, pulled the door shut. Malfoy pulled it back open. 

“What do you want, Malfoy?” asked Hermione, just as frustrated as Harry. 

“Just indulge me a few words, Mudblood,” said Malfoy. He had possibly not noticed that a Professor was sleeping in the compartment with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Either that, or he simply didn’t care that one was.

“This had better be good,” Ron said under his breath, but not successfully. 

“Oh it is, Weasley. I’d just like to give a thank you,” said Malfoy, sneering.

“To whom and for what?” asked Hermione, quite agitated. 

“To the Heiress of Slytherin,” Malfoy said and looked straight at Ginny, “After who knows how many years and countless children, the Weasleys have finally produced someone who thinks correctly about blood and purity. I never thought they’d get it right, even with nearly a dozen children, but the day finally came last year. Not to mention your actions, sadly temporarily, got Dumbledore out of the school and that fat, old, oaf Hagrid was briefly but gloriously sent to Azkaban. You can come call in our common room whenever you like.” Crabbe and Goyle sniggered as if on cue.

Ginny’s face went as red as her hair and she instinctively shrank behind Harry. Harry’s eyes narrowed and he stood up with a look of utmost fury. Ron stood up as well. He had gotten used to Malfoy teasing him and had plenty of retorts for Malfoy’s taunts. He had also gotten used to Malfoy teasing Ron and though Draco calling Hermione a Mudblood was horrible, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sadly starting to get desensitised to Malfoy doing such. However, him picking on Ginny for something she clearly felt guilty for, traumatised about, and not actually responsible for was Malfoy’s worst move yet. Of course, Harry’s feelings for Ginny made him feel protective of her, so he was going to put a stop to this now. 

“Look at me, Malfoy,” demanded Harry. Malfoy’s attention was wrenched away from Ginny. “Since you and I know who’s  _ actually _ responsible for the events of last year and so do all of them…” he motioned behind himself, “it would be for the best if the three of you just got lost. This is a new low. Even for you.” 

“And what would motivate me to leave when I’m having so much fun chatting with you lot about days gone by?” 

“There’s a teacher here, Malfoy,” said Hermione.

“A teacher who’s more asleep than you were when the Heiress petrified you last year, Granger,” retorted Malfoy. 

Harry thought for a retort of his own. “Then I’ll tell Professor McGonagall that last year, you said out loud that you would be willing to aid whoever the culprit was and that you hoped whatever was in the Chamber of Secrets would  _ kill _ Hermione,” he said. Hermione and Ginny gasped, and Malfoy seemed taken aback. 

“I’ll bet the teachers would be very upset that you said such nonsense,” Ron added. 

“H.. How did you hear that?” stuttered Malfoy, turning to the two boys flanking him. They only shrugged. Unless Malfoy had said this to them at some other time, Crabbe and Goyle would not have remembered this as they weren’t present for those words. It was actually Harry and Ron disguised as them. Plus, their memory was so poor, Harry thought, it’s unlikely they would have remembered this, anyway.

“That’s for you to figure out, isn’t it, Malfoy? Or perhaps we’re bluffing like you always do?” Harry said confidently, when a Black Hufflepuff prefect walked up to their compartment. 

“Is everything alright here?” she asked. 

“Yes. These three were just leaving, weren’t you?” Ron asked passive-aggressively.

“I’ll find out how you knew that, Potter; and anything else you found out. When I do, you’ll be quite sorry,” said Malfoy. The Hufflepuff prefect feigned clearing her throat. At the sound of this, it was clear Malfoy knew his time of taunting was over and left with Crabbe and Goyle. As the three of them left, they all heard Malfoy loudly asking them “What do you mean you don’t remember?” 

“Ta,” said Ron, who took a seat again. The prefect nodded and walked back in the direction she came from. Harry pulled the door closed and sat back down next to Ginny.

“More asleep than I was when the basilisk petrified me… ha! If I recall I was awake then, so of course he’s more asleep,” muttered Hermione, mostly to herself. Harry chuckled a bit. 

“He couldn’t figure out how we learned that?” asked Ron, “there’s no way he could know we used Polyjuice Potion.” 

“Doubt so, but if he could, he could find out that it was us who set off that firework in Potions class last year and then stole from Snape’s stores,” said Hermione. 

“I believe Snape said, ‘If I ever find out who did this, I will make sure they’re expelled,” said Harry in a decent imitation of Snape, “Thankfully he didn’t.”

“But we all know how much Snape is just itching for an excuse to put us, especially Harry, in trouble,” said Ron. There was a pause as Harry knew that Snape would do anything to spite him, though Harry actually doubted that Malfoy could learn what they did last year. Certainly Malfoy had better things to do with his time than detective work.

“Harry? Did Malfoy actually say that about me? He really wanted me dead?” asked Hermione shyly.

“Yes, Hermione, he did say that. He seemed to really relish it, too. He was going on a whole rant about blood-” said Ron, but he stopped mid-sentence. Ginny was sobbing. Harry put his arm back around her, but didn’t say anything. It wouldn’t really help in the wake of what Malfoy had said. It was clear to Harry that the only person who was yet to forgive Ginny was herself, and that might take a while. After about a minute’s silence Hermione finally spoke. 

“Ginny, I know we probably won’t convince you to remove your guilt, but don’t let an ounce of what Malfoy says get to you. I know that isn’t easy; I’m still improving on that myself,” she said kindly.

“If you’re worried about Malfoy catching you alone and saying rubbish like that, you can stick with us. I felt bad that we didn’t help welcome you to Hogwarts last year, and we agreed that we’d keep an eye on you more this year, just like I said in the letter I sent a few weeks ago,” Harry said. Ron looked at him. Harry did not respond. Harry and Hermione had agreed on this at her house a month ago. Ron wasn’t present for the discussion.

Ginny looked troubled, and Harry figured out why.

“Not in a Percy way. We’ll treat you like the equal that you are,” added Hermione.

“I want to learn to stand up for myself,” said Ginny through a few final tears “but I’ll accept that offer.” She then proceeded to lean into Harry’s shoulder. He hugged her. The important thing was that Harry, Ron, and Hermione should keep Ginny’s morale up. 

Ginny knew that Ron, Hermione, and Harry would be good people to trust in and become better friends with. She also couldn’t help but think that Harry actually felt something for her, maybe. But now was not the time to ask him. What was important now was to enjoy the train ride and keep her spirits. Then, something happened that would paralyse their efforts to maintain their morale. The train stopped so abruptly that Hermione and Ron fell out of their seats. In the distance, they heard train cars bump into each other. Both Scabbers and Crookshanks went flying in Harry’s direction. The door rolled open. 

“Wha… we can’t be there, yet," sputtered Hermione as she got back to her seat. There was a pause as a deathly intense chill filled the air. The lights went out. 

“Maybe we broke down,” said Ron, picking Scabbers up and pulling him away from Crookshanks, who leapt back to Hermione’s lap. 

“I don’t think so,” said a familiar voice outside the door.

“Neville?” asked Harry.

“Harry? How are you?” asked Neville, trying to seem cheerful through being scared. 

“A bit confused at the moment. Come on in, sit down," Harry offered. Neville came into the compartment and sat down in the open seat next to Harry. 

“Why don’t you think we’ve broken down?” asked Ginny, who seemed to have come back to herself. 

“We’re all magic users. Even the driver. We shouldn’t have mechanical problems, right?” said Neville, though he didn’t seem to have a lot of confidence in this answer. His lack of confidence was echoed by Ron. 

“There’s something moving out there,” said Ron, and pointed out the window. Nobody could see anything at the moment. The condensation on the window froze. Then they heard stealthy sounds coming from just up the corridor. One agonisingly tense minute later, condensation on the door to the hallway froze. Through the already partially open door, a horrible shriveled hand pulled it the rest of the way open. A horrible creature with a disgusting natural black hood entered and the compartment grew far colder. The room grew colder and darker at a frightening rate. Harry felt as though all the cheerfulness in the world was being destroyed in front of him. He then heard a woman screaming, 

“No, not Harry. I’ll do anything. Have mercy. Just don’t kill Harry.” 

“Stand aside, foolish girl,” said a high-pitched but evil voice, which burst into laughter. In his mind’s eye, Harry saw a bright green light and he thought no more.

Ginny too felt the room grow colder and darker, and she closed her eyes. She opened them and she wasn’t on the train anymore. She was back in a place to which she hoped she would never return: The Chamber of Secrets. She saw that accursed diary lying on the wet floor, and a figure was emerging from it. “ _No. It can’t be. Not again. Even Hermione had forgiven me and said that it’s all in the past. What’s happening to me?”_ she thought. The figure was clear now, and it was precisely Ginny had expected. It was the image of Tom Riddle, who had nearly killed her not three months ago, who had made her nearly kill half a dozen people and a cat, and who she now knew would grow up to kill her crush’s parents.

“Ginny, I have no more use of you until your beloved Harry Potter arrives. Thanks to you, the famous Harry Potter will be dead, and you along with him. He’ll never love you as you’ll both be dead. I truly couldn’t have asked for better help, you foolish girl," said Riddle, who gave a high-pitched laugh, one that didn’t match his younger voice, and Ginny thought no more. 

As quickly as these horrible thoughts came to Harry and Ginny, they were gone. 

“Harry? Ginny?” came Hermione’s voice. Harry woke up, he had fallen to his left onto Ginny’s shoulder. He deduced his glasses must’ve fallen off. Ginny was still out cold, and she had fallen against the window, on which the condensation was no longer frozen. Light had returned to the compartment. Hermione handed Harry his glasses back. 

“Ta, Hermione," said Harry, then he turned to Ginny, saw she was unconscious, and became scared. “Ginny, are you alright? Can you hear me?” he asked urgently. He put his hands on her shoulders. Ginny’s eyes opened a bit, and she nodded feebly. 

“Thank god,” he said.

“You both gave us a good scare there,” said Ron. 

“What happened to us?” asked Ginny. 

“You both lost consciousness; Hermione, Ron, and I were horrified that it had done something to you,” said Neville. 

“I figured as such. What was it? I heard a woman screaming.” Harry asked, then realised that Professor Lupin wasn’t sitting across from Ginny anymore. 

“I didn’t hear any screaming,” said Neville. 

“It was a dementor,” said a voice Harry didn’t know, but he put together quickly that this must be Professor Lupin, “One of the Azkaban guards; searching the train for Sirius Black; it’s gone now." Lupin, who was now standing to Harry’s right, at the compartment door, produced from his pocket a bar of chocolate and gave it to Harry and Ginny. 

“Eat this, it’s chocolate. Don’t worry, I swear I haven’t poisoned it,” he said, noticing their scepticism.

“Why the hell would one of the Azkaban guards think Sirius Black was on the train to Hogwarts?” asked Ron. 

“And what actual reason would Sirius Black have to come to the most secure place in Britain?” asked Neville. Scabbers crawled back into Ron’s robe pocket. 

“That,” Lupin paused for a moment, “is the exact question I’m going to ask the driver now.” He turned back to Harry and Ginny. “Eat. It really helps. Trust me,” he said to them kindly. He handed smaller pieces to Ron, Hermione, and Neville. 

Professor Lupin left the train compartment, then Harry and Ginny broke their chocolate bar in half. When Harry took a bite, he felt surprising warmth spread through him. Ginny noticeably perked up when she took a bite. Some colour returned to her face. She and Harry smiled at each other. 

“I’d still take that over the flying car again,” said Neville. 

“Surely the Whomping Willow is less frightening than that thing, right?” asked Ron. 

“Not the Whomping Willow, Ron. Detention with Snape,” said Neville, visibly trembling. Harry found this odd. As much as Harry loathed Professor Snape, he hadn’t considered him to be more frightening than this Dementor or even the Whomping Willow, which broke both Ron’s wand and ability to do magic with any decent result for the entirety of the previous school year. Though, Harry knew that Snape hated him because he hated James, for James’s arrogance that Snape talked about but nobody else corroborated. Harry did not know why Snape acted so cruelly to Neville other than perhaps Snape’s bias against Gryffindor. He opted not to bring any of this up now, and if he could, he might ask Neville about it later. 

“Feeling better?” asked Hermione. Ginny nodded, but nobody was sure if this was true or not. There was a pause as Harry and Ginny ate their chocolate. Hermione, Ron, and Neville seemed to relax now that Harry and Ginny were coming back to themselves. Crookshanks crawled kindly into Ginny’s lap, curled up and started purring.

Harry turned to Ginny and asked her “You alright?” Ginny nodded subtly. 

“It’s ok. It’s all over now," said Harry, and he boldly and sweetly placed a chaste kiss on Ginny’s cheek, which she blushed intensely at. Her eyes dilated. Ron, Hermione, and Neville gave them uptight, happy, and strange looks respectively, but Ginny seemed happier now than she had since they had directly discussed the Chamber of Secrets. 

After a few minutes of sitting together, Ron broke the silence. “We should change into our robes,” he said, looking gloweringly at Harry. Ginny got up, and Harry felt sad to let her go. 

After Ginny and Hermione went to the loo to change into their robes, Ginny was astonished that Harry had just kissed her, and she definitely had to ask him about that soon. Maybe Hermione knew. She and Ron were closer to Harry than anyone else, and Ginny definitely wasn’t asking Ron if Harry liked her.

“Hermione?” asked Ginny.

“Yes?”

“What was that about, with Harry? Does he… like me?” asked Ginny timidly, and she pointed to the precise spot on her cheek where Harry had kissed her. 

There was a pause as Hermione blushed. Hermione knew the answer to this question, but she wasn’t sure what to say to Ginny. She’d been caught off guard. She remembered when last year Harry had told her that he had feelings for Ginny. Hermione had told him that he shouldn’t wait to tell Ginny, so when Harry had kissed Ginny on the cheek a few minutes ago, Hermione was quite happy that Harry was actually trying to tell Ginny he liked her, even if he wasn’t doing so competently. This wasn’t the way to do it. 

After thinking about all that, Hermione simply nodded. Ginny’s pupils dilated much like they had when she first saw Harry in the Burrow. 

“You’re serious? Fred and George didn’t put the two of you up to this, did they?” asked Ginny. She was having a hard time believing that the famous Harry Potter actually felt that way about her. 

“No. Fred and George would never do something like that to you, and if they did, I wouldn’t be a participant,” said Hermione calmly, pulling on her scarlet and gold tie. Ginny was beside herself, but now more curious than ever. 

“How long?” Ginny asked quickly. 

“More than a year. Ever since you acted all strong and confident in front of Malfoy in Flourish and Blotts last year, Harry’s fancied you. He’s just… a boy. Therefore, he’s not good at expressing his feelings,” said Hermione. 

“But he told you,” said Ginny. 

“He told me and Ron. Ron, of course, thinks you’re far too young and I won’t repeat to you what he said to me in private after Harry told us,” said Hermione. 

“Come on Hermione, now I must know,” said Ginny playfully, “It’s not like I haven’t heard my brother swearing before. I daresay he’s been a bad influence on me.” 

Hermione briefly checked outside the loo to make sure nobody could hear what she was about to say. 

“He said, ‘I swear if Harry puts a hand on her I’ll fucking kill him,” said Hermione in a perfect impression of Ron’s voice before it had dropped a few months ago. Ginny laughed, and Hermione did, too. 

“I’ve never sworn in front of another person. That was new. Anyway, I think your brother is overreacting profusely,” said Hermione laughing, “He’ll probably have no voice left due to yelling at Harry for kissing you on the cheek. Neville will probably have been scared off.” Ginny laughed at this. 

“So should I tell him that I like him?” asked Ginny, when they finished laughing. 

“I think so. And soon, too. He really does like you, Ginny. And you’ve told me long before how you feel about him. I really, really want this to happen. If you and Harry started dating you’d both be so happy,” said Hermione supportively. 

“Thanks,” said Ginny. It was slightly overwhelming, knowing that the famous hero Harry Potter liked her even after what she had done last year. 

By now the two girls had changed into their robes and returned to the compartment. The three boys were still there, but Neville had pulled his hat down over his ears to block out Ron’s rants. Ron was still berating Harry, standing maybe six inches from him. When Neville saw Hermione, he gave her the most frustrated look, pointed to Ron, and mouthed, “Please make him stop.” Hermione nodded. 

“Wait here,” said Hermione to Ginny, and Hermione entered the compartment again. 

“Ahem,” she said sternly. Ron whipped around, not having heard her enter. 

“Where’s my sister? I want a word with her!” 

“Patience, Ronald. We’re almost at school and you shouldn’t make a scene. When Ginny comes back into the compartment and sits down wherever she pleases, you’ll say nothing nor will you give anyone any dirty looks,” said Hermione, even more sternly. She pushed Ron back into the seat he’d been sitting in before. 

“Thank you,” groaned Neville, who pulled the hood off his ears. 

Harry leaned over to Hermione. “What’s all that about?” he asked. 

“I’ll tell you later,” said Hermione, “Ginny, you can come back now!” she called. 

Ginny came in and sat down next to Harry, looking extremely nervous and excited. Ron looked out the window and not at anyone for the final ten minutes of the trip. After alighting from the train, Harry and Ginny became momentarily separated and Hermione was standing next to Harry. 

“You need to tell her you like her. Soon. As in, within the week,” said Hermione urgently. 

“You’re sure?” asked Harry. 

“Right as rain. You still have to actually say it, you can’t just kiss her on the cheek like that and then just act like nothing happened. It was really cute but you should tell her to her face, Harry,” responded Hermione, “Ron will come around to it.” 

“I hope he will. He swore at me like a sailor back there. I’m surprised he’s only mad about it now. He’s known for as long as you have,” said Harry, annoyed. 

“He wasn’t publicly angry with you then. He’s been angry about this thought for a while now, and he said similar things about you to me last year. He’s reacting to you kissing her on the cheek, which isn’t the best way to do this. He thinks of her as his baby sister even though she went through so much last year,” said Hermione, “He just needs to realise-” 

“Oi! There you two are!” said Ron, followed by Ginny and Neville. Ginny was looking very angry at her brother indeed. Hermione thought she’d have to give Ron a piece of her mind later. The five of them reached the carriages that were being pulled by nothing, though only Hermione had ridden in them before as Ginny took the boats last year and Harry, Ron, and Neville were all in the flying car. Ginny climbed in first, followed by Harry and Hermione. Ron and Neville sat across from them. 

“ _ If I’m to tell Ginny within the week, Ron won’t have calmed down. But I did kiss her cheek not thirty minutes back, so Hermione’s right. I should tell her. Next time we’re alone, if Ron ever lets that happen,”  _ thought Harry. 

When the carriages arrived at the front steps of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall was waiting, looking as stern as ever. 

“Potter! Granger! Weasley!” she called. Ron shrugged, and he, Harry, and Hermione walked towards their head of house. Once they got there, Professor McGonagall spoke as if she’d made a mistake. 

“I apologise, I should have been clearer. I meant  _ Miss  _ Weasley. Run along, Mr. Weasley,” she said to Ron. Ron called Ginny over to Harry and Hermione, and then he and Neville went to the Great Hall together. 

“See you three later,” said Neville brightly, and Professor McGonagall took Harry, Hermione, and Ginny to her office. Hogwarts’ excellent matron Madam Pomfrey was there, too. 

“I understand that two of you had a particularly nasty encounter with a Dementor,” said Professor McGonagall. Harry and Ginny nodded. 

“We’ve had chocolate, Professor. We’re fine,” said Ginny. 

“And that was almost an hour ago,” added Harry. 

“Alright, alright, you two. I’ll examine you two and see. At least doing the dangerous thing wasn’t your choice this time,” said Madam Pomfrey, “It’s most outrageous. They’re stationing Dementors all around the castle indefinitely, so you two won’t be the only ones who will have fainted by the time this is all over. I swear, Minerva, the Ministry’s becoming increasingly moronic by the day. Sirius Black may be a dangerous man, but this is the most stupid move I’ve seen yet. Putting a dementor on the train with any innocent people, let alone children. What is this world coming to?” 

There was a pause as neither Harry nor Ginny knew why Hermione had to be there, if this was just a medical examination. 

“You’re quite right, Poppy. Miss Granger, could you come with me?” asked Professor McGonagall. Hermione nodded, as if she knew what this was about, and she exited the room with Professor McGonagall. 

“Who gave you the chocolate?” asked Madam Pomfrey, once Hermione and McGonagall had left. 

“Professor R.J. Lupin,” said Harry. 

“Ah yes, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts hire; already better than the last two,” said Madam Pomfrey. 

“Eh, Quirrell was alright until he had You Know Who on the back of his head,” said Harry, jokingly. Ginny chuckled, but Madam Pomfrey shook her head at him very slowly and very reproachfully. She audibly exhaled.

“I kid,” said Harry. 

“That’s good then, as your sense of snark has demonstrably not been taken by your encounter from the Dementor. How about you, Miss Weasley?” 

“I’m feeling pretty good,” said Ginny, thinking blissfully back to when Harry kissed her. 

“So I take it I won’t need to arrange for the two of you to stay in the Hospital Wing tonight?” asked Madam Pomfrey. 

Now  _ that _ was an idea. 

Harry and Ginny looked at each other. The expressions on both of their faces said they wouldn’t mind spending a night in the Hospital Wing together. 

“ _ What would Ron say?”  _ thought Harry, “ _ and hell, what would Malfoy say if I were in the hospital wing for a night? He’d never let me live this down. Wait, no. Forget Malfoy. There’s not going to be a better chance to tell Ginny how I feel about her.” _

“I actually wouldn’t mind staying there,” said Harry and he turned to Ginny. 

“I wouldn't either,” she said, clearly on the same page. Whether Madam Pomfrey knew or not what the two of them were planning on talking about she did not say, though it seemed to Harry like she could read his mind. Much like Professor Snape, but much more pleasant. 

“Very well,” the matron said kindly. Just then, Hermione and Professor McGonagall reentered the room. Hermione seemed to be tucking a gold chain around her neck under her blouse. 

“Minerva, can you see to it that Mister Potter and Miss Weasley’s trunks are taken to their dormitories, except for a change of clothes? They have agreed to stay in the Hospital Wing for the night.”

Professor McGonagall nodded, and Hermione was stunned. 

“Wait, what? They said they were fine,” said Hermione. 

“There’s nothing wrong, we just both agreed to stay in the Hospital Wing overnight just to be sure,” said Harry happily, and Hermione instantly knew that he was going to use this as his chance to tell Ginny how he felt; either that, or Harry was the biggest, most earnest moron she’d ever met. 

“Okay, see you both in the morning,” said Hermione, and she left Professor McGonagall’s office in a very good mood. Madam Pomfrey escorted Harry and Ginny to the Hospital Wing. 

Harry knew Madam Pomfrey was stern about visitors, so if Ron tried bursting in, he’d be shooed out at once. Professor McGonagall arrived a few minutes later with a pair of plates from the Great Hall that still conjured food. They had certainly missed the feast by now and were both starving. 

After Harry and Ginny had eaten, Madam Pomfrey set up beds for the two of them next to each other, then set up privacy walls so that the both of them could change. Harry pulled on a grey-blue t-shirt with a dark blue collar and blue striped pyjama bottoms. Ginny had pulled on a purple nightshirt and spring green pyjama pants. Harry thought she looked cuter than normal, if that were possible. Madam Pomfrey left them after that, instructing them to ring a bell if anything was needed, and she’d be there “in a heartbeat.” Harry and Ginny were sitting on beds next to each other. 

“Alright, Ginny?” asked Harry. Ginny nodded. 

“I take it you don't  _ actually _ need to be here?” asked Ginny insightfully.

“Not medically, no,” said Harry nonchalantly.

“Malfoy will take the mickey out of us for this,” said Ginny, chuckling. 

“That’s the only reason I was at all reluctant to do this,” said Harry. 

“But you’ve fought off You Know Who three times, one of which you don’t even remember, and defeated a basilisk; you aren’t seriously worried about what Malfoy will say, are you? Weren’t you telling me not to worry about that on the train?” asked Ginny, surprised at this revelation. 

“Not for my self-esteem, the more that he’d just be an annoying git about it,” said Harry, and Ginny smiled again. “If he ever calls you the Heiress of Slytherin again I could threaten to jinx him for you,” Harry joked. 

“But he’d run off like a baby to Snape and you’d land straight in detention, and I don’t want that.”

“I’m really sorry he called you that,” said Harry. 

“It’ll be OK. We know that he’s just a berk,” said Ginny. 

There was a pause before Ginny spoke again. 

_ “No more stalling. I need to know for sure about this,”  _ Ginny thought. 

“Harry? How come you kissed me after the Dementor?” asked Ginny timidly. Harry blushed. 

“Sorry,” Harry said sheepishly and Ginny slapped his arm softly. 

“Don’t be sorry, Harry. I just want to know why.”

Harry’s mind went racing.  _ “This is it. No more waiting, Harry. Tell her.”  _

“I…” he started, took a deep breath, and started again. “I… like you, Ginny.” 

_ “Dear Lord, I could’ve said that with more specificity,”  _ thought Harry. 

“You like me?” asked Ginny, barely believing it despite what Hermione had told her an hour prior. 

“Yeah, really,” said Harry, looking down into his lap. 

“Harry,” said Ginny, “I know I haven’t been very subtle about this, but… I really like you too.” Harry was elated. Even though Ginny had indeed been poor at concealing that she liked him, this still came to Harry as something of a surprise. Ginny got up and sat down on Harry’s bed to his right. She took Harry’s right hand in her left. Harry went slightly pink at this. 

“Hermione told me you’d liked me since that day in Diagon Alley more than a year ago,” said Ginny. Harry chuckled. “Is it true?” asked Ginny.

“Yes,” said Harry, looking towards her, “even though we’d really only met a few days beforehand and you’d been really shy, you stood up to Malfoy like it was second nature, all to tell him I didn’t want attention. You, and very few people see me as just another person. You’d gone from viewing me as some sort of hero to being just another person who happened to somehow defeat You Know Who. Not to mention you’re beautiful. But you understood me that quickly. That’s when I knew.” 

Ginny blushed. No boy had called her beautiful before, and it was her personal hero Harry Potter. 

“When I’d heard you’d been taken into the Chamber it was the longest night of my life, which is saying something. When I saw you on the Chamber floor I thought you were dead, and it felt like the end of the world, or my world at least. Once I was told you were alive that was my motivation to fight,” continued Harry. 

“But all that ended well, didn’t it?” suggested Ginny. 

“I guess it did,” said Harry, “Ginny, do you want to…” Harry started then stopped. 

“Want to what?” asked Ginny, her eyebrows raised in anticipation.

“Dear Lord, I’m so bad at this,” Harry said under his breath, “Do you want to be my girlfriend, Ginny?” he said apprehensively. Harry was confident that if his heart were out of his chest it could be heard yards away. He pulled his hand slightly away and looked back down into his lap, thinking he’d been far too quick, both at calling her beautiful and asking her to be his girlfriend. She was only twelve. 

Ginny understood what Hermione meant earlier when she said Harry couldn’t express his emotions. Ginny knew Harry felt he was moving too quickly with this, but she had wanted this since she saw him on Platform 9¾ two years ago. 

“Harry, I’d be honoured to,” said Ginny, smiling. 

“Really?”

“Yes, no matter if a foul wizard tries to get you again or who that may be,” said Ginny, hoping that no foul wizard would approach again.

Harry instinctively hugged her. She hugged him back. They pulled away, smiling like idiots, and looked into each other’s eyes. There was a pause as Harry’s green eyes and Ginny’s brown ones were both full of happiness. Harry wanted to kiss her, but still felt like that would be moving too quickly. 

Harry didn’t have to decide. Ginny leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Harry was surprised at first, but then kissed her back. This was the exact opposite of being attacked by a Dementor. This was the best thing Harry had ever felt. She was really gentle but clearly had been wanting to do this for a long, long time. How such opposite extremes of emotion could happen in a few hours was extraordinary to Harry. 

Harry knew at once that this would be a much better year at Hogwarts, even without Hogsmeade. Ginny couldn’t go to Hogsmeade, either, so they could just spend those weekends together in what would undoubtedly be a very quiet common room. 

_ “Sirius Black after him or not, this will be a much better year than last,”  _ thought Ginny. 

After about fifteen seconds, Ginny broke the kiss and leaned back away. She and Harry both giggled a bit and smiled brightly. Ginny was proud of how bold she’d just been and couldn’t wait to tell her mum, Hermione, or the friends she had made last year what had happened. Harry leaned back in and their lips met again. Again it was really gentle. Ginny was so amazed that she was kissing Harry Potter, the boy she'd long dreamed about being her hero, and he was a traditional hero that one time, but here he was just a person who felt excited, nervous, and definitely awkward but sincere just the same about his feelings, just like she did. Finally, Harry leaned back out. Ginny knew it would have to happen, but was still slightly upset. 

“Unfortunately we still have classes tomorrow, so we should probably get some sleep,” he said, regretfully. Ginny nodded. Her left hand was still in Harry’s right. As Ginny got up to return to her bed, she kissed him one more time. Harry and Ginny were both blushing but content with that. They were finally with the person who they’d wanted to be with for a year in Harry’s case and longer in Ginny’s. 

“Goodnight, Harry,” said Ginny, climbing under the covers of her bed. Harry got up out of bed, walked over to hers, leaned over, and kissed her one last time for tonight. 

“Goodnight, Ginny,” said Harry, after leaving her side. Ginny was possibly the happiest she’d ever been in her life. 

Harry settled back down into his own bed. The only time in his life that could rival right now for when Harry was the happiest was when he found out he was going to Hogwarts. He was confident though, that this was better. 

When the Dementor had attacked him earlier, he thought he’d certainly have nightmares tonight. Now, the only thing he had to fear was Ron’s reaction tomorrow. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't the chronological starting point of my Golden Generation series, but my premise as a whole is to have Ginny be in a relationship with Harry and at the same level of story importance as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Because this chapter starts both of those things, this is the logical starting point, even if I'll write some things set before this. 
> 
> This won't be published in chronological order, but I do have an overarching story already basically completed. Check the series page for notes about where this is going to go.
> 
> If anyone noticed that I used the phrase “there was a pause” a bit too much, it’s something of a personal inside joke as J.K. Rowling used it a lot in the books.


	2. The Spectrum of Weasleys

The next morning, Harry awoke expecting to find himself either back on the train after the Dementor arrived, or even back in the Leaky Cauldron, because much like how he had thought of Hagrid meeting him in the hut on the sea, this had to have been a dream. He and Ginny Weasley couldn’t possibly have declared their respective crushes on each other, agreed to be boyfriend and girlfriend, and then kissed a couple of times. 

“ _It was too good to be true_ ,” thought Harry. Then, he turned to his right, and pulled his glasses from the table beside his bed and put them on. He was at the hospital wing. Harry checked his watch. It was ten minutes to seven. At the foot of the bed were neatly folded sets of robes and clothes for the day. In the bed next to his, not ten feet from him, lay a serenely sleeping Ginny, in the same purple nightshirt and green pyjama bottoms. So it was true. Harry got up out of bed and knelt down by Ginny’s bed. 

“Ginny?” Harry asked quietly. 

Ginny stirred in her sleep. This must be her father or possibly Ron waking her up to come to Hogwarts. There was no way that Harry Potter actually liked her, called her pretty, and kissed her. He was a friend, sure, but he couldn’t possibly feel about her the way she did. She’d open her eyes and be back in the Leaky Cauldron.

“Five more minutes, mum,” she said groggily. 

“It wasn’t a dream, Ginny,” said Harry, amused. 

Ginny opened her eyes to see Harry kneeling beside her bed, looking adoringly at her. 

“Harry? Last night… did we really… say all that?” asked Ginny excitedly. 

“Yes,” said Harry, and Ginny beamed.

“So we’re really boyfriend and girlfriend?” asked Ginny with increasing enthusiasm. 

“Uh-huh, and you kissed me,” said Harry. 

“I did?” It was both a question and a statement. 

“Yep,”

“Wow, can we do that again?” asked Ginny, sitting up. 

“If Madam Pomfrey doesn’t catch us,” said Harry, and he leaned in towards Ginny, closed his eyes, and kissed her. It was a moment of pure happiness, but just a moment, as there was a knocking at the door. 

“Might be Ron,” said Ginny. Harry nodded, and backed away from Ginny. 

“Come in,” said Harry, moving back to his bed, and Madam Pomfrey entered the Hospital Wing. 

“Oh good, you’re both awake. You should head down to the Great Hall soon enough. Breakfast has started, not that many people are there yet, but your friend Miss Granger is there. When I saw her, she asked me to wake you up. Minerva will be handing out your schedules,” she explained. 

“Ta,” said Harry, “I’ll go change.” 

Harry grabbed his robes and went to the loo. Once he was changed, he returned to the hospital wing, Ginny had changed into hers, as well. She smiled when Harry entered the room. 

“Shall we go to the Great Hall?” asked Harry. 

“We shall,” said Ginny, and she put her left hand into Harry’s right. “Thanks, Madam Pomfrey,” she said cheerfully for something Madam Pomfrey didn’t know what she was thanking her for. Harry took Ginny’s hand, and they strode off together.

When the two of them got to the Great Hall, it was still sparsely populated. Hermione’s bushy hair made her easy to spot. Percy was the only other Weasley in the Great Hall so far, and he was talking to his girlfriend Penelope Clearwater over by the Ravenclaw table. Harry and Ginny walked over to Hermione, and once she saw them, she smiled widely. They sat down across from her. 

“Harry, can I ask you something?” suggested Hermione. 

“Of course. It’ll only be a moment,” said Harry. The two of them walked over to the end of the Gryffindor table. 

“Well?” asked Hermione excitedly.

“I told her,” said Harry, blushing. 

“And? I saw you together, but how did she react?” continued Hermione. Harry simply nodded and smiled extremely cheerfully. Hermione wasn’t sure if she’d ever seen Harry this happy. 

“YES! YES!” she exclaimed, and threw her arms up into the air, “Harry, you did it!” She gave him a big hug, just as impressive as those when she found him at Privet Drive. A few people, Percy included, looked inquisitively at them. 

“Harry, I’m so proud of you!” Hermione exalted.

“Thanks, Hermione. Can we go join her again and stop making a scene?” asked Harry. 

“Yes, of course,” said Hermione, catching her breath. Harry and Hermione walked back over to an eagerly waiting Ginny. Harry sat down to the right of Ginny and Hermione across from her. 

“I’m so, so, so happy for you two,” said Hermione, as food filled their plates, “I’d been wanting this to happen since you told me, Harry.”

“So, we weren’t the only people eager for this to happen,” said Ginny, whose unoccupied right hand fell on Harry’s left. 

“Where’s Ron?” asked Harry, after taking a bite of scrambled eggs. 

“Asleep, probably. You’re still pretty early; McGonagall said she wasn’t going to hand out schedules for another thirty minutes, and breakfast still goes on for a little while after that,” said Hermione. Just then, Percy came over to the Gryffindor table, looking disgruntled.

“Alright, Percy?” asked Harry, “you seem upset about something.” 

“Ginny, can I have a word with you?” asked Percy. Ginny seemed uncomfortable with this, but said, “sure.”

Ginny got up and talked with her brother at the same place Harry and Hermione had spoken. Harry and Hermione looked towards them, but couldn’t hear what Percy was saying. It seemed like he was speaking to her quite severely. 

“So, how did it happen?” asked Hermione, wanting to hear more of the story. 

“Madam Pomfrey offered for Ginny and I to stay at the Hospital Wing for the night. Neither of us needed to be there but I think we both had the same plan. If it had been just me given the offer, I wouldn’t have stayed as Malfoy would find out and take the mickey out of me for it,” said Harry, “after we ate we both confessed we didn’t medically need to be there, and Ginny asked why I kissed her on the train.”

“You told her the truth, I hope,” said Hermione, leaning forward over her plate so far that she was lucky she wasn’t dragging her sleeve in anything.

“I did, and it was basically then that we said we liked each other. I told her what I told you how I felt when going through the Chamber last year. After that, I asked her to be my girlfriend, thinking I might be going too quickly, but she said yes,” continued Harry. He looked back over to Ginny and Percy. Ginny’s body language intimated she wanted to be anywhere other than talking to Percy. 

“For any other girl, that probably was too quick, Harry, but she’s told me she’s dreamed about this for years, so she was probably ready. Keep going,” said Hermione.

“She kissed me after I asked her,” said Harry, thinking back to their first kiss, “it was really gentle and sweet.” 

Hermione made an audible “aww” at that. Just then, Seamus Finnigan came over and sat down at Hermione’s left.

  
“What’s Percy on about?” he asked. 

“Not sure,” replied Hermione.

“Didn’t catch you at the feast last night, Harry,” Seamus pointed out. 

“Recovering from that Dementor on the train,” said Harry, “as was she.” He pointed to Ginny. 

“Malfoy was barracking you last night in the feast, said you’d ‘completely fainted.’ Was it really that bad?” asked Seamus. 

“No. Not after we woke back up from the Dementor,” said Harry, “also, some insult that is, ‘you got scared at the most terrifying thing you’ve ever seen’.”

“Then why’d you stay at the Hospital Wing?” asked Seamus.

Harry was reluctant to say.

“Can I tell him, Harry?” asked Hermione. 

“Go ahead; if Malfoy knew we fainted, this’ll get out sooner or later,” concluded Harry deferentially. 

“Harry used the solitude of the Hospital Wing to ask Ginny to be his girlfriend last night, and she said yes,” said Hermione proudly. 

“Really?” asked Seamus. 

“Yep. She and I have both fancied each other for over a year,” said Harry. 

“Good on ya, Harry,” said Seamus. Just then, Ginny came back to the table looking quite upset, followed by Percy. 

“It’s not your decision,” she chuffed, not even bothering to look back at her brother. 

“Harry, can I talk to you about what you did to my sister last night?” asked Percy. 

“No. Harry doesn’t have to talk to you-” said Fred.

“About anything at all, Perce.” added George. The Weasley Twins had come into the Great Hall and walked over in front of Ginny and Percy. They let Ginny pass and sit down next to Harry again. 

“You know, George? I thought it would’ve been ickle Ronniekins who reacted the worst about our Ginny and Harry,” said Fred.

“Same here, though he isn't here yet, so it may still be him,” suggested George. 

“How’d you know about them?” asked Hermione. 

“Social skills, Granger,” answered Fred.

“We knew that the only thing that Humongous Bighead over here would get so mad about-” said George.

“Was our ickle sister getting a boyfriend-” continued Fred.

“And the only person who she’d possibly agree to-” added George.

“Was everyone’s favourite Parselmouth and all-around hero,” said Fred, who ruffled Harry’s unkempt hair. 

“Still not a hero, Fred,” replied Harry quickly. The twins continued without acknowledging Harry’s modesty.

“Who we knew fancied Ginny anyway-” said George, smirking.

“Because he told us,” said Fred, who let go of Harry. 

“Your point being?” said Percy forcefully, glaring at his younger brothers. 

“We’re quite okay with it, right Fred?” said George. 

“Indeed, George. Harry, you’ll hear no complaints from us, unlike some people,” answered Fred, who pointed at Percy in a very unsubtle manner. 

“It’s not your decision about what she’s allowed to do,” said Percy.   
  


“Nor is it yours,” said Fred and George at once. Percy looked affronted. Ginny reached up and high-fived Fred and George.

“This isn’t the end of this,” said Percy.

“It’s only the beginning,” said Harry, “Being Head Boy doesn’t put you in charge of this.” Percy walked away, muttering to himself. 

“The lad’s absolutely gormless about where his authority lies,” said Fred.

“That being said, Harry. If you mistreat her-” said George.

“We’ll be shocked and appalled, but we’ll know, and you’ll be quite sorry,” said Fred. 

“Don’t worry. I’d rather die than hurt her,” replied Harry chivalrously. 

“Good man,” said Fred and George together.

“By the way, Ginny, we’re still open to permanently giving that thing to you if you want it,” said Fred.

“I don’t want that thing. I can’t be trusted with it,” said Ginny. 

“Your loss,” said George, and the two of them walked away towards where Lee Jordan was sitting. 

“Quite gallant, Harry,” said Seamus, “maybe this ‘hero’ stuff is getting to your head, mate,” he joked, and he too left Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.

“What was that last bit about?” asked Hermione.

“Fred and George still think it’s a good idea that I get to use something they let me borrow last year, which I misused. I’d rather not talk about it,” said Ginny.

“Sounds fine,” said Harry. Ron entered the Great Hall.

“And soon we’ll know who’s the least supportive of us,” said Ginny, who put her hand on top of Harry’s again and knowingly leaned onto his shoulder. 

“Good morning, Ron,” said Harry cheerfully. Ron looked annoyed. 

“So I take it that what I’ve feared has finally happened?” said Ron, who sat down next to Hermione and across from Harry. 

“It has, and please stop being so melodramatic, Ron,” said Hermione. 

“So it has,” said Ron, looking at Harry and Ginny. 

“What’s the matter? Not going to scream at the top of your lungs at him again?” asked Ginny.

“No,” said Ron, and Harry and Ginny were surprised. Hermione, on the other hand, had an “I told you so” look on her face and her lips were slightly pursed.

“I’m not saying I like this, not one bit, but it looks like I’m probably just going to have to get used to it,” said Ron.

“Really?” asked Ginny.

“Guess so. Harry, all I’ll say for now is this. Behave yourself, and I’ll keep my feelings about this to myself,” said Ron, “Deal?” 

“Deal,” responded Harry, who shook Ron’s hand. This was a far cry from the Ron who was screaming at him about this on the train yesterday. Harry figured that Hermione must have given him a telling-to about how he should behave if Harry and Ginny were to start dating. 

“But, if you hurt her or you corrupt her,” added Ron, “I’ll send you a Howler and the whole school will hear what I _really_ think about this. Rough language and all. But for now, my thoughts about you two are my own, and they’ll stay that way.” 

“Corrupt me?” asked Ginny incredulously, “What’s he going to do? We’re thirteen and twelve.” 

“Doesn’t matter what. That’s my decision,” said Ron, “but I’m not going to tell Mum or Dad unless you do something I’m genuinely uncomfortable with.” 

“That’s very mature of you, Ron,” said Hermione, “I think there’s one more thing you need to say to Harry, though.” 

“Right. Sorry for last night on the train, Harry,” said Ron. 

“That’s alright. That was then, this is now,” said Harry, smiling at Ron.

“You two are still ok with me spending time with you, right?” Ginny asked Hermione and Ron. 

“You know I am,” said Hermione.

“What about me?” asked Harry playfully.

“Oh no, you can’t stand the sight of me,” said Ginny sarcastically, and kissed Harry on the cheek. Ron’s eyes rolled. 

“After what Malfoy called you last night, of course I am,” said Ron, “he was really laying it on thick about how weak you two were last night.” 

“Seamus told us,” said Harry. 

“Well, it’s true,” said Ron. 

“Did he say anything about me?” asked Ginny. 

“No,” said Ron, looking very much like he was bluffing.

“Ron, you don’t need to coddle me,” said Ginny annoyed.

“Yes,” said Hermione, “he talked about how weak you were and that only Harry Potter could save you.” 

“Of course he did,” said Harry. 

Ginny shook her head dismissively.

Ron started eating, and Professor McGonagall came into the Great Hall to pass out schedules. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had to say goodbye to Ginny but promised to meet her again at lunch and after their afternoon classes. Harry hugged Ginny and he, Ron, and Hermione set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a huge fan of how the scene ends, but I don't know where it goes from there on this level. The scenes of Divination Class, Care of Magical Creatures and Draco vs. Buckbeak, and Lupin's boggart lesson all take place after this chapter and they all happen the same way as they do in the books. There might be a chapter 3 in this part of the overall story, but that isn't written yet. Not sure when the next story or chapter will be published, but I am still endeavoring to make progress.
> 
> Take care, everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the chronological starting point of my Golden Generation series, but my premise as a whole is to have Ginny be in a relationship with Harry and at the same level of story importance as Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Because this chapter starts both of those things, this is the logical starting point, even if I'll write some things set before this. 
> 
> This won't be published in chronological order, but I do have an overarching story already basically completed. Check the series page for notes about where this is going to go.
> 
> If anyone noticed that I used the phrase “there was a pause” a bit too much, it’s something of a personal inside joke as J.K. Rowling used it a lot in the books.


End file.
